


Red Wall, White Room

by sirenofodysseus



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: H/C bingo, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lacerations/Knife Wounds, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pre-CBI, psychiatric facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: 'In those fleeting moments of liberation, they are completely free to be themselves—shielded from a world, where they are both behemoths by design.' Pre-series snippet.





	Red Wall, White Room

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own nothing -- I'm just a happy (demented) individual, who enjoys playing in the sandbox that Bruno Heller provided us with. 
> 
> P.s. I have missed writing fics for this fandom! I'm excited to be back!

After Patrick Jane slits both of his wrists, Thomas McAllister has no problem gaining access to him; imprisoned in a windowless, white room with an equally as vivid white light overhead, Patrick’s mind is vacant and distant. He rarely leaves the facility bed and three times a day, his psychiatrist visits him to feed him the same contrite drivel: _It’s not your fault. You did not kill them. You are not responsible for what happened to them. They wouldn’t want you suffering, Patrick_.

To those repetitions, Patrick never speaks. His blue eyes, opaque and heavy, beg for atonement and punishment. Unfortunately for the blonde, _atonement _and _punishment _are things he’ll never find with Dr. Miller, as the good doctor only understands how to hide the cracks of a shattered façade, but never truly fix them. 

In the still of the night, after all the doctors have gone home to their own nightmares and the patients are in heavily medicated slumbers, Patrick receives what he truly needs in the form of sharp objects and callous words. When they’re together—knees touching and fingers roaming—he takes care to never leave marks of permanence. The tip of his kitchen blade nudges bare skin just enough to make blood well, but never so deep as to arouse suspicion from the facility staff.

While Patrick may beg him for the retribution, Thomas also cannot risk Patrick being taken away from him again. He may not completely understand his interest in Patrick, but he does understand that Patrick is just as demented and broken as he. He may never get a _thank you_ for freeing the conman from the unfortunate fetters of matrimony and paternity, via the visceral butchering of his wife and daughter, but still—Thomas McAllister understands Patrick Jane, as though they were one and the same.

Although his choice of therapeutic methods might appear problematic and depraved, once Patrick wordlessly falls to his knees with eyes as dark as his soul. However, mending a man as broken as Patrick Jane, requires methods as unorthodox as pressing fingers into self-inflicted wounds and tracing the faces they both see in their sleep onto delicate folds of flesh.

Or stroking the man’s erect penis from shaft-to-tip, balls and all, until he’s writhing about the white tiled floor. Panting. Grunting. Moaning. Staining white walls red from reopened wounds, that the facility staff will ultimately write-off as lack of stimulation from an overabundance of the color white. Thomas thinks that in those fleeting moments of liberation, they are completely free to be themselves—shielded from a world, where they are both behemoths by design.

Thomas knows that when Patrick eventually finds himself discharged from the facility, either out of good faith or by sheer hypnotic happenstance and charm, the blonde conman will more-than-likely fail to remember all the therapeutic assistance he was given due to the amount of oval-shaped pills Dr. Miller forced down his throat, day and night. While the reality is bleak, Thomas has no intentions of forgetting the moments they spent together, assisting one another beneath his symbol created from the wonderous blend of their pains and pleasures. 

And when that happens, he thinks with a slight smile, he’ll help Patrick remember again too.


End file.
